Sweet Sacrifice
by StopTheMadness
Summary: "Finally. I'm out. Free. At least phsyically. In my mind I'm still trapped. Bound by old habbits." Lord Daryl is dead. But that doesn't mean Bella is completely free. Sequel to The Trade.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Sacrifice (The Trade Sequel)

_Ice cold and dark,  
My heart is stone,  
Tired and breathless,  
I'm all alone,_

The music speaks,  
But not to me,  
I long for the dream,  
Of being free,

My thoughts are hard,  
I see no way,  
And all I hear,  
Is total decay,

Dreams are dead,  
Spirit broken,  
I lie here shapeless,  
Still. Unspoken.

**BPOV**

"Bella" Alice whined, "Why didn't you say you didn't like it?" She asked. She was making me try of different outfits when Jasper came in and clued Alice in on my discomfort, annoyance and dislike. "We can find you something else if you'd like?" She asked smiling impishly.  
"It's not that I don't like the outfit" I stated meekly, "I just . . ." I trailed off.  
"Yes Bella?" Alice prompted, smiling helpfully. I still wasn't used to asking for things, and doing things without proper permission, to being semi-normal again.  
"Well I just don't like trying on this many clothes, I mean I have a whole closet full of things, and they're perfectly fine, and well there's other things that I could be doing that are a bit more productive and . . . and" I started to stutter as I grew more nervous and anxious. A wave of calm hit me,  
"It's okay Bella, calm down" Jasper drawled.  
"Yeah Bella. It's okay," Alice smiled, always smiling, "You're right anyway, you do have enough clothes. And your closets full. I'll just put these away" She smiled and started to pack up, I stood there for a second and then started to help. "No, no. I got this. How about you see what the others are up to?" She suggested. I nodded and left silently.

I walked downstairs and into the living room. No one was there so I went for a wonder and was about to go out the front door when I hesitated. I stared at the door handle. Worry and anxiousness building up inside me. Would they be angry if I left without permission? I shuddered at what could happen when another wave of calm hit me reminding me the Cullen's weren't like that. Slowly I reached for the handle and opened the door. I took a step outside and waited for something to happen, I wasn't sure what. When nothing did I took a few more steps and closed the door behind me. I continued my way down the porch steps and found Esme weeding her flower bed.  
"Do you need any help?" I asked quietly.  
"Oh, if you want. There's some spare gloves in the garage," Esme responded smiling up at me, I nodded and went to retrieve the gloves. I returned and kneeled down and started to weed at a human pace. I found it a little strange that Esme would garden at a human pace, but I didn't question her. "Are you having a nice day so far?" Esme asked,  
"Yes, thank you for asking" I said politely. I heard in the distance a car coming down the drive. I stood and turned around to see Rosalie come down in her convertible. She slowly got out of the car and shot a look at me, then a glance at her car.  
"Wash this would you" She said,

"Yes, of course Rosalie" I said quickly.  
"Rosalie, we've spoken about this" Esme scolded,  
"What? We paid good money for her!" Rosalie retorted  
"She's a member of this family, _not_ a slave" Esme drove her point, getting angrier.  
"Bella, Car" Rosalie said and walked inside without another word,  
"I'm going to talk with her, don't you touch that car, it's not your job," She said kindly and followed after Rosalie. I stared confused at the car. I wasn't certain what to do, Rosalie ordered me to wash it. Then Esme ordered me not to. I'd never had to deal with contradicting orders before and I was befuddled. Carlisle was technically the owner of me, and with Esme being his mate, does that mean her orders go before that of the rest of the coven? With my logic sorted and turned back to the garden and continued weeding. When Esme came back out she smiled at me, and knelt down and started to weed too,  
"Sorry about Rosalie" Esme said,  
"It's perfectly alright" I responded, we continued to weed in silence.

When the garden was weed free I went in search of Edward. I found him in his room and he automatically smiled when I walked in. "How are you today, Bella?" Edward asked  
"I'm fine, thank you for asking. And you?" I responded in the same polite tone I use with everyone.  
"Very well. What have you been doing?" He asked, I knew he knew what I had been doing for most of the day but answered anyway.  
"I tried on some clothes with Alice. Then helped Esme with her gardening." I said.  
"Have a seat, we could listen to some music if you'd like." Edward said as he walked over to his large music selection. "What do you feel like listening to?" He asked,  
"Perhaps some Amy Beach?" I asked,  
"Amy Beach it is" He said sliding the CD into the player.  
"Where are the others?" I asked,  
"Carlisle is at work, and Emmett is out hunting" He answered as he returned to his seat.  
"When Carlisle gets home will I have to have another session?" I asked, each evening Carlisle would come home and we'd spend at least 2 hours discussing how I was coping and how certain things made me feel and how to deal with negative thoughts, I knew he was only trying to help but each evening when he would come home annoyance would bubble on the surface at the constant questioning.  
"Don't you like the sessions?" Edward asked  
"Well . . ." I trailed off.  
"It's okay, whatever you have to say, you can say it. You're safe here"  
"Not really" I shook my head; "I don't like answering questions." I continued.  
"How about we discuss it with Carlisle when he gets home? How does that sound?" He suggested,  
"That sounds okay" I smiled and he smiled back.

We stayed in Edward's room until 6 when Carlisle got home. We met him in his office and sat down on the plump chairs opposite his desk. "Ready for your session, Bella?" Carlisle smiled.  
"That's what we wanted to talk to you about" Edward said, and nodded at me to continue,  
"Well . . ." I hesitated looking at Carlisle then at Edward who smiled in encouragement, "I don't like the sessions." I said quickly.  
"She said she doesn't like answering the questions" Edward said  
"Okay, well how about we stop the sessions" Carlisle said  
"Really?" I asked,  
"Yes" He smiled, "But I want to try something. I want you to have a safe time each day and a happy time each day; just an hour or two doing something that makes you feel safe, then another hour or so doing something that makes you happy." Carlisle said.  
"Okay?" It came out as a question as I stared at Carlisle, not exactly sure what he wants.  
"So maybe, being somewhere that makes you feel safe. While doing something that makes you feel safe, do you have any suggestions?" He asked  
"Well I feel safe when I'm in Edward's room listening to music" I said sheepishly.  
"Well that's a good start. Let's try that. What about something that makes you happy?"  
"Running" I answered immediately.  
"Running it is" Carlisle chuckled. "Is that everything? I have paper work to do."  
"We'll get out of your hair" Edward said and led me out.

I liked the idea of going for a run each day and having some time with Edward. And it took away the uneasiness of not knowing what to do with myself, so at least it took up a few hours of my time. And no more questions, which was a plus.

**A/N: Okay. I know it's a little different but give it some time. Also, I have the chicken- pox so yay for that. So thanks for reading, and I hope to get a review **

**Peace**

**StopTheMadness**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

"Belly!" Emmett yelled coming in, "You wouldn't believe what happened" He continued as he came into the living room where Esme and I were playing Chess.  
"What happened?" I asked  
"I found four bears" He announced proudly, "Watcha do today?" He asked sitting down watching the game.  
"I gardened and Alice made me play dress up." I said as I made my move.  
"Aw you poor thing." Emmett said with mock pity.  
"It wasn't that bad" I said, "Check" I added as I moved a piece.  
"Yeah, I'll believe that" He retorted sarcastically.  
"Check Mate" I said, smiling and shook Esme's hand.  
"Good game" Esme smiled.

It was around midnight, and I wasn't sure where everyone was. I stood up soundlessly and went into the back yard. I lay on the grass and looked up at the small amount of stars that were out. I imagine where Aaron is right now, hoping he was safe and happy. Does he know how sorry I am? Does he know I'd do anything to change what happened? My eyes burnt with unshed tears. Then it started to rain, slowly at first, almost a mist. Then the drops got bigger and it started to pour. I hair got wet and started to stick to me, as did my clothes. The rain smelt amazing. It seemed to sink through my skin and straight into my soul. I let out a long sigh and closed my eyes against the rain. It was soothing and I slowly raised my arms up towards the rain.  
"Bella!" Someone yelled in a worried voice and I opened my eyes to see a large quantity of water rushing towards me. It splashed onto me and I sat up, startled. I turned to the house to see Carlisle looking at me in fascination. He came down the stairs in the lessened rain now; it was almost a mist again. "How did you do that?" He asked  
"Do what?" I asked, confused.  
"You were manipulating the water" He explained and my brows drew together in more confusion.  
"I didn't know . . . . I trailed off. I'm sorry," I added quickly onto the end.  
"Don't be sorry" Carlisle chuckled, "This is amazing, a very unique gift"  
"But . . . but" I stuttered. I knew what happened to slaves who had gifts. They were culled. Lord Daryl would kill them. Gifts weren't a good thing for slaves to have, if that was allowed there could be an uprising. Anxiety and panic grew inside me as my eyes flickered around looking for a way to escape. My breathing got ragged as my emotions went hay-wire. I took steps back, not taking my eyes of the threat in front of me. He looked worried and confused as he took a step forward. "Stay away from me!" I yelled, everything was disoriented.  
"Calm down, Bella" He said, "I won't hurt you" how could I trust him he could be lying. People lie. He could kill me the moment I let my guard down.  
"St-st-stay away!" I stuttered, a wave of calm hit me and I struggled with the conflicting emotions. Too much, it was too much. I bolted. I didn't go far but far enough way I could hear anything from the house. I sat down and focussed on my breathing, I slowly calmed down and I started to think rationally again, the Cullen's wouldn't kill be due to the fact I had a gift. They weren't like Lord Daryl. They were different. It took a while to reassure myself of this fact and I walked at a human pace back to the house. I entered and went into the living room where everyone was sitting. 

"I'm sorry for running off" I said.  
"It's okay Bella" Carlisle smiled,  
"But I'm okay now. I just couldn't deal with all the emotions" I explained.  
"Come sit" Carlisle suggested and I sat down on an armchair. "Now, why did you run away Bella?" He asked,  
"Lord Daryl . . ." I trailed off  
"Yes," Carlisle urged,  
"well, he used to kill the slaves that developed skills." I said meekly.  
"Oh Bella," Carlisle sighed "we'd never do anything to hurt you,"  
"I know that" I sighed, (Did I really know that?) "But sometimes I can't stop my emotions from taking control" I said.  
"That's okay Bella" Carlisle said, "You said you couldn't deal with all the emotions, what emotions was that?" He asked,  
"Well, anxiety, panic, then the calm from Jasper" I glanced at him, "It felt like my body was fighting with its self with all the conflicting emotions" I explained lamely.  
"Okay, well your gift is very unique, I think it'll be worth it to expand upon it" Carlisle said, "But I have to go to work, so I'll see you all when I get home" he said and kissed Esme good bye.

I was having my 'safe' moment of the day happily sitting in Edward's room. All too soon the hour was up. "Bella," He said and I opened my eyes, "We think it'll be worth it if you have a cell phone, then you can go hunting by yourself and we won't have to worry about you"  
"Okay . . ." I trailed off, nodding. "Cool"  
"Well let's go" Edward said of offered me his hand. I took it and held his hand as we walked down stairs and into the garage. "Hey . . . uh you wanna drive?" Edward asked handing out the keys out of his pocket.  
"Uhm" I stared at the keys in doubt, "Well," I sighed  
"Yes?" He implored,  
"Well I can't drive" I blurted,  
"What, you drove in your human life" He said,  
"Yeah, it's one of the things I've forgotten." I said, shrugging.  
"Well, I'll teach you, jump it" He smiled. I slowly took the keys from him and slid into the leather seat. "Okay, now put the key in the ignition" He instructed. I slowly did so, "now check that it's in neutral" he said and I looked at him confused. He smiled and moved the gear stick so it was wobbly. "Now start the engine" He said and I nodded and turned the key, "Put the clucked in, the left peddle." He said and I did so, and then he put my hand on the gear stick and helped me move it, "First gear" he said, "Now take off the hand brake," he said pointing to it, I did so, "Good" he smiled, "now slowly take your foot off the clutch and at the same time put your foot on the accelerator"

I took a deep breath and took my foot off the clutch and pressed lightly on the accelerator at the same time. Slowly the car started to move and my eyes were glued in front of me. "Good" Edward smiled. "Now speed up a bit, put the clutch in and I'll help you change into second" He said. I pressed more on the accelerator and pressed on the clutch; Edward put my hand on the gear stick with his over top and moved it into second. I grinned.  
"It's not so hard" I said.  
"Okay, now slow down to turn into the highway" He said. I took my foot off the accelerator and we slowed and were idling, "Now shift back into first" he said, I did so. "Now check for traffic" He said, I looked both ways "Now pull out" I slowly moved onto the highway, "Shift into second" he said, and I did so without help, and went faster, "I'll help you into third" He said and I put the clutch in again and he showed me where third was. A small laugh left my lips. "What?" Edward asked,  
"I feel . . . normal" I laughed again.  
"Change into forth" He said, and helped me. Soon we were in fifth and flying down the highway at over 90 m/p/h. Not before long we were at the city. I slowly pulled into a park in a shopping complex and got out. "Well, for your first driving lesson, I think you did well" He smiled at me.  
"Thanks" I smiled back.

Edward led me through the mall into a electronics store. He talked to the clerk as I stood a few feet behind him waiting. Soon Edward was handing over his credit card and come over to me with a box. "We'll get it set up when we get home, kay?" Edward smiled.  
"Sure thing." I replied.

X Sweet Sacrifice X

"Try again" Edward urged, waste deep in water. We were in the river behind the Cullen mansion, trying to get my gift under control. Carlisle wanted to help, but I couldn't relax enough around him, or any other of the Cullen's, only Edward.  
"I can't do it" I whined dropping my hands, in turn splashing Edward, he gasped and I looked up to see water dripped from his hair, "Sorry" I quickly said,  
"Oh, no" He shook his head with a grin and splashed me back, my hands flew up to stop myself getting more wet than necessary, the water froze in mid air before falling back into the river. I looked up shocked at Edward. "I have a theory" Edward muttered and went to the bank of the river, picked up a stone and threw it at me, again I raised my hands to shield my face and the stone stopped in mid flight, then dropping into the river.  
"I-I-I-I" I stuttered, "What?" I asked, confusion clear in my voice.  
"I don't think you can manipulate water, Bella" Edward said.  
"Then . . . what is it?" I asked  
"A shield. You protect yourself from things." He seemed thoughtful "That's probably why I can't read your mind" He muttered to himself.  
"Oh" I whispered. "Is there something wrong with that?" I asked,  
"No, not at all" Edward smiled and waded back over to me. "Quite interesting, actually" He said taking my hand, "Remarkable" He murmured, I looked up into his eyes. They seemed to stare into my soul, or what was left of it. He brushed my slightly damp hair out of my eyes and smiling lovingly at me. I could only imagine what he was thinking. What _was_ he thinking? Did he really care about me, like he acts like he does, like he says he does? Or was he toying with me? Playing with me, and when he was bored, would he throw me away? Leave me? Like before. _Like Before_. I sucked in a breath and took a step back, the water still flowing around us. I waded over to the river bank and got out. I wrapped my towel around me.  
"I'm going to have a shower" I said weakly.

**Okay, Chapter two up! Sorry it took so long. Been doing other things, on that note, check out my other stories!**

**Peace**

**StopTheMadness**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ THIS IMPORTANT UPDATE! Yes the caps were necessary, this is VERY important. You all expressed your outrage at my killing of Aaron, the human who Bella met while still in the trade in 'The trade', and some of you said I should re-write it so he DOESN'T die. Well I've given into the pressure. If you're interested, I have uploaded a story 'The Trade Revised', it starts from Chapter Four of 'The Trade' if you want me to upload the previous chapters PM me, or you can just read 'The Trade' again if you need a re-cap. Until then. **

**Peace. Love. Coffee**

**StopTheMadness**


End file.
